Falskaar's story chapter 1
by areonwolfmaster
Summary: first fan fic, i have made oc's and from both movies


Falskaar's story (chapter 1)

It all started when I was born, oh well you probably don't know who I am? I am Falskaar and I am a young lion cub with a horrible back story. Now where was I … yes I remember it all started when I was born….

One summers eve all throughout the pride everyone was worried and grieving for they had just lost one of their top hunters to blood loss, but there was one thing they had saved because they now had their future king and he was alive. Weeks passed and no one forgot the huntress alea the mother to their future king. But no one knew what to do with the cub because he was growing so fast. Already he was tripping up the nursing mothers and the young lions in the pride. But one of the nursing mother's cub a light gray cub with beautiful brown belly fur and golden eyes was only a week younger but was as playful as their little king. Once the little king's father returned all he could say was that he missed alea but his son would be greatly treated. After all the little kings father was kovu a powerful but caring father. And his mother alea was one of their best hunters but not the best because that was Kiara who was the daughter of simba and Nala both of who had passed away in peace and love for they died together.

Kovu named his son Falskaar 'fal" meant great and "skaar" meant leader. As for the little she cub that was a week younger her father was a loner that had no pride but he had named the cub before he left rysana. "Falskaar where are you! Falskaar this is not funny come back so I can clean you son" Kiara called in a hurried voice. Oh no she thought "kovu will kill me if I lost him again." Then from behind the base of pride rock Falskaar appeared drowsily mumbling to himself as he usually did. "Oh there you are" Kiara sighed relieved that she wouldn't have to leave the cubs she had with the other lionesses. "What I was sleeping?" Falskaar said impatiently the fur on his head stuck up in a fluffy and flat way, a sign he had slept on his back with his paws stretched right out. Without noticing his tuft of fur Kiara picks him up and carries him into the cave at the centre of pride rock and put him down on the rock that the leaders of the pride sleep on.

After his bath Falskaar ran out of pride rock to where the other cubs were playing. "Hey everyone" Falskaar said with a smooth talking tone, "go away Falskaar just because you're the "future king" doesn't mean we want to play with you. You're a weirdo and you always get the best of the kill!" said tarweed a black teenage lion with a really light gray half grown mane and small tufts on his legs. "hey tarweed stop you may be my older brother but you shouldn't pick on my friend Falskaar" rysana said with a touch of anger in her voice "come on Falskaar lets go and play in the waterhole" rysana said "ok then rysana I'll see you later" tarweed said with the slightest hint of hurt in his voice. As Falskaar and rysana left they were joined by rysana's mother jitaar. She accompanied them until just before they reached the water hole and left to go and see her elephant friend Greybull. The two cubs roughhoused and wrestled until they were both very tired. Jitaar had to say goodbye to Greybull and carry them home. Once the two cubs were home Falskaar ambled over to his sleeping place and fell fast asleep.

In the morning rysana woke up before Falskaar and she went onto the outcrop and sat there staring at the sun as it rose casting beautiful pink purple and lilac rays over the pride lands making everything seem to glow. Falskaar had just woken up and saw from his sleeping place rysana she seemed so beautiful in the morning rays her fur seemed sleek and her paws amazing, perfect, but then he remembered that she was his best friend and he could never go out with her so he put his thoughts aside and went over to his friend and nudged her in a friendly way but to his surprise she gave him a "friendly" lick back "whoa what are you doing?" Falskaar said his voice wavering, "I was just saying hello silly I don't want to do what kovu and the other lionesses do" rysana said giggling. Behind them jitaar was awake and she was coming to clean rysana "rysana come over here, it's time for your bath" jitaar said with a slightly excited tone. "You seem happy today jitaar" said Falskaar with a questioning look on his face. "Yes today you two are to go from cub hood to teen hood" was all that jitaar said so rysana got cleaned and jitaar ended up cleaning Falskaar as well.

It was late afternoon before the ceremony was held, kovu had taken his place in the circle and was about to start when out of know where his mother zira appeared "what are you doing kovu I am supposed to lead not you!" zira snarled and launched herself at kovu. As falskaar was coming up to see why he hadn't been called he saw zira launch herself at kovu and he sprang into action he launched himself at zira and tackled her to the ground even though he was just becoming a teen his was large for his age as was rysana so when zira hit the ground rysana helped and held her down using her whole body. Kovu came over to them and whispered in zira's ear. Once he was done kovu slashed zira's throat and simply walked back to his place in the circle. Some older lions came to retrieve zira's body and drag it away from pride rock. Falskaar and rysana sat down in the middle of the circle and rafiki appeared and anointed them teenage lion/lioness. After the ceremony falskaar went off and hunted with jitaar and rysana as they were searching for a meal they found a young buck gazelle and hunted him down, as the chase went on the young buck grew tired and slowed just enough so that rysana could catch it. Rysana was overjoyed when she caught and killed the buck that she decided that she would have the first bit of the kill. But jitaar stopped her saying that the eldest always eat first. So jitaar had the first bite then rysana, and finally falskaar.

After a few months of eating sleeping and running around like lunatics rysana and falskaar were now fully grown adults but yet falskaar was not kicked out since he was a full grown male yet kovu was growing old and had not gone for a hunt with his lionesses and had long since gone for a run around the entire pride lands. Falskaar was now the leading male as some were starting to call him because he went around the whole of the pride lands every morning and night. Falskaar was more than capable to overthrow his father but he was wise enough to know that it would cause pain among the pride. Rysana on the other hand had become the best hunter in all of the pride lands. Rysana was now a sleek gray female with soft brown belly fur. One afternoon a large black male with light gray mane and belly fur arrived out of the blue and attacked falskaar. With all his might falskaar fought back and drove the male off but not without getting some injuries. As falskaar got home the lionesses came up to him and told him that kovu and Kiara had been killed by the lion that had attacked him. Falskaar ran into the pride den and saw his father kovu and his friend Kiara lying in a bloody mass. Rysana saw how falskaar was and went over to him and comforted him.

Falskaar and rysana brought the bodies out and cleaned them up. That night falskaar sat vigil while the rest of the pride slept weeping openly. Falskaar sat there quietly in the fresh morning as rysana awoke. She felt different when he looked at her she felt as if she was melting on the inside. Falskaar realised someone was awake but when he turned around all he could see was a beautiful sleek lioness not his best friend rysana. "Oh hi rysana how did you sleep?" falskaar managed to say without looking at her fondly which hurt him. "Great so you want to come hunting with me" rysana said in an I love you tone."rysana what are you doing?" falskaar asked looking at her puzzled. "Listen though you may not know it some females really like you" she said with a gleam in her eye, "Listen falskaar I know we're friends and all but I really like as a mate" she said her voice wavered.


End file.
